


A Simple Little Beach Trip

by professionalmomfriend (mothmanwashere)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Human, Beaches, Fluff, M/M, i can't write smut, i'm so fucking sorry i tried to write the smut but it wouldn't come, nothing but fluff, pure fluff, so take this fluffy beach sabriel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanwashere/pseuds/professionalmomfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel go to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Little Beach Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlight-aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moonlight-aftermath).



> Basically what it says in the summary. Sam. Gabriel. Beach. Unfortunately, hard as I may try, smut does not come easily to me and therefore this is very fluffy with minor hotness. (aside from the temperature)
> 
> Prompted by my buddy moonlight-aftermath on Tumblr, who said "it's a hot summer day with wet and clingy shirts and ice cream has to be involved in any way possible..."

Sam took a deep breath of the warm, salty air and grinned. A day at the beach was just what he and Gabe needed. The sun was high, the air was dry and hot, and the water held the promise of being refreshingly cool. Sam wriggled his feet in the sand, causing the soft grains to run into his sandals. The beach was empty, as usual. While the beach was technically public, most of the surrounding land was owned by Gabriel's family, and most beach-goers didn't make the trek from the main beach parking-lot up to this area. Sam and Gabe were the only two souls for at least two miles. Sam dropped their cooler and the bag full of towels in the sand and looked out at the water. His boyfriend had taken the initiative to leave Sam with all their gear and run straight out into the tide. Gabe had run out of his sandals and left his t-shirt lying about halfway between Sam and the water line, and was now splashing about in the waist-deep waves. Sam smiled at the sight, shaking his head. 

Despite being an adult in his thirties – and several years older than Sam, actually – Gabriel bested Sam daily in the matter of who acted most childlike. It was one of the best things about Gabe, actually. It was so easy to make the man smile, that sometimes Sam would bring home a box of popsicles or a bag of gummy worms just to see his boyfriend's face light up at the sight. And Gabe was ever the resourceful one, so nine times out of ten, when Sam brought some form of chocolate or sweets home, it ended up in bed with them.

Sam shoved his memories of last night down with a smile and began setting up their things under the large beach umbrella Gabe had dropped unceremoniously in the sand. Two beach towels laid out, partially in the shade of the umbrella, with their well-stocked cooler in between. Sam had packed enough for the whole day with enough ice to last just as long – despite the hundred degree weather they were currently experiencing. The feast of choice would be cold water bottles and sandwiches – both of the roast turkey variety as well as ice cream ones. The latter had been Gabriel's idea.

Sam pulled the novel he was currently reading out from beneath some spare towels and settled down on one of the beach blankets. He was only a few pages in when a shadow fell over him and a sudden shower of wet drops began to sprinkle across his dry towel, his book, and himself. If Sam had looked up, he would have found Gabriel standing over him, grinning and dripping wet.

“Water's great,” Gabe said.

Sam hummed noncommitally, never looking up from his page. Gabe sighed dramatically and collapsed into the sand beside Sam. When Sam didn't respond, Gabriel fell onto his back, spraying sand everywhere and flopping a wet leg over both of Sam's in the process. Sam grunted irritably, brushing sand from his face.

“Come on, Sammich, the water's gorgeous,” Gabe moaned. “Almost as gorgeous as you to be honest, but significantly less hot.”

Sam couldn't hold back his laughter. “Oh really?”

“Oh yeah,” Gabe grinned. He jumped out of his chair and began pulling Sam toward the shoreline.

“Gabe, no,” Sam protested, though he didn't really resist. “You already got my book all wet, I don't want my shirt soaked.”

“A little water never hurt nobody,” Gabriel argued; the two were now knee-deep in salt water and Sam was sinking in his heels. 

“Just lemme go put my shirt in the bag,” Sam reasoned.

Gabe hummed momentarily. “Hmm, nope.” In a swift, seemingly all-too-practiced motion, he swept Sam's legs out from under him and the taller man fell backward into the ocean. He came up spluttering, mostly because he had been expecting something like that so he was surprised to have actually been caught off guard by it. Sam pushed his dripping hair out of his face and glared at Gabriel, who had been attacked by a fit of giggles. Sam stood, planting his hands on the hips of his slightly drooping swim trunks and tried to keep his poker face on. Gabe's laughter was infectious, though, and Sam cracked all too soon.

“I'll get you for that,” Sam threatened.

“Promise?” Gabe retorted cheekily. Sam lunged for him, but Gabe easily ducked and Sam dived headfirst into the water. Gabe's second round of laughter was cut short when Sam curled back around and yanked Gabriel down into the surf on top of Sam. Gabe wiped salt water from his eyes and found his boyfriend's dark brown gaze suddenly very close. Sam stole a kiss and Gabe's fingers curled into Sam's wet shirt almost on reflex. Then all at once, Sam was standing up, leaving Gabe somewhat breathless from the kiss he'd been thoroughly enjoying. Gabe whined in protest, but Sam just began wading toward shore. “Oh come on, Sammy, you're not mad that you got your shirt wet are you?” Gabe asked. “Don't leave!”

But damn, if Gabriel wasn't currently privy to the sexiest sight on the planet at the moment. The wet, clinging fabric of Sam's white t-shirt and blue swim trunks left absolutely almost nothing to the imagination, and Gabe's memory supplied the rest of the image. If the hard plane of Sam's back and the curve of his ass weren't already the sexiest things Gabe had ever seen, then he would have been seriously reconsidering his priorities.

Gabriel caught up to Sam almost before he'd even reached the shore line. He walked backward up the sand, shamelessly raking his gaze over Sam's body as he did. “I bet you won every wet t-shirt contest in college, Samsquatch.”

“Never entered one,” Sam said. He wasn't mad at Gabe, but he didn't mind if the other man thought he was. Sam felt in a bit of a teasing mood, and Gabe wasn't likely to leave Sam alone until he was sure Sam wasn't irritated at him.

“Hm, well, you in that shirt should be illegal anyway,” Gabriel commented. “Far too much sexiness in one person. You'd make everyone else jealous. Not me, though,” Gabe said.

Sam stripped off his shirt and laid it out flat on the sand. “No?”

Gabe shook his head, watching as Sam laid back down on his towel and put his hands behind his head. “Hey, there's ice cream in here, right?” Gabe asked, jerking a thumb toward the cooler. Sam nodded. Gabriel dove for the cooler, obtaining an ice cream sandwich in record time. He tore the sleeve open and took a huge bite, smearing ice cream and chocolate across his face. “Ahh, that's good stuff,” Gabriel said, smiling contentedly. “Favorite beach food.”

“I know,” Sam said, smiling.

“What was I saying?”

“Something about my gorgeously sexy body,” Sam replied dramatically, oozing sarcasm at the same time.

“That doesn't really narrow it down,” Gabriel teased.

Sam rolled onto his side, planting one elbow in the sand and propping his head up with a hand. “You said you weren't jealous about something.”

“Ahh yes,” Gabe said, a familiar glint appearing in his golden eyes. “Know why I'm not jealous?”

Sam nodded. Gabe quirked an eyebrow. “Oh you do, do you? Well go ahead, Mr. Stanford. Why am I not jealous?”

“Because,” Sam began, leaning closer to Gabe and traced his finger through the mess of chocolate and ice cream on Gabe's face before licking it off pointedly. “I'm all yours,” he finished in a whisper.

Gabe groaned, rolling closer toward Sam. “How'd I get so goddamned lucky?”

Sam only smiled and claimed Gabriel's mouth with his own. It wasn't the first time they'd felt so lucky to have a beach all to their own, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.


End file.
